


White Lion

by Sachianna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Intrigue, ONE SIDED ALLURIVAN, Seduction, This is a lotura work I swear, bespectacled lotor, feminine wiles, femme mystique, lotor the scholar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachianna/pseuds/Sachianna
Summary: Allura is filled with conviction. She will pursue the enemy by any means necessary, even if that means she has to travel straight to the lion's den. A princess humbles herself for the good of her beloved galaxy. She enchants a court with her innocent intrigue, but she will soon discover, with help from an unlikely source, that she is innate with powers that can bring planets, and princes to her feet.





	White Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies, ahead lies a torrid love journey between a liberated princess and an enraptured prince. 
> 
> I love the dynamics that a feminine woman and masculine men showcase when close to one another. I love writing about women using their inner strength and wiles to enrapture, and dazzle. I dont view it as a weakness at all. Killing with kindness and subjugating with sweetness can be just as valuable in a woman's repitoire of weapons. 
> 
> One of my favorite movies of all time is "Kama Sutra: A tale of Love" by Mira Nair. It is such a beautiful portrayl of the sensual intrigue of love and passion, and how women can harness this power to achieve the things they want most. The coyness, sweetness and intellegence of the main actress is a joy to watch and this movie has some of the most sensual love scenes I have ever seen. DEFINATE lotura vibes. You will see bits and pieces of inspiration from that movie here!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this!

Kolivan’s Gaze pierced the Altean princess. The heaviness of his gaze gave weight to the question he was about to ask. “Allura, Do you fully understand what we are asking of you?” 

“I do. Completely.” The steadfast young princess answered without missing a beat. 

 

Somewhere in the corner of the briefing room, a disgruntled red haired man harrumphed in annoyance. Allura tore her eyes off of the surly Galra and frowned at her advisor.  
“Coran, I am completing this mission whether you like it or not. I am not a child that needs sheltering, as I am sure you would agree.” She spoke clearly and with purpose, silently daring him to counteract, but counteract he would. 

“Princess, I hardly think that serving yourself up like some ninnyrarian Harlot is going to…”

“Courtesan, Coran…” 

“Whatever the title is, I don’t like the job description! There’s got to be another way to infiltrate the Daibazaal capital. When you said you had a plan to offer to the coalition I never expected you to come up with yourself on a silvoid platter!” 

Before the princess could offer a retort, a deep throat clearing was heard from her left. Kolivan stepped forward. 

“I admit, I too had some…” He chose his next words carefully as he spotted the princess’s head turning around slowly revealing a stare of betrayal. “Grievances, with her highness’s plan.” Her betrayal was set. Her lovely features twisted into angry retaliation. “Personal observations aside, this provides us with an excellent perspective on the inner dealings of the Galra. My people may not look it from the outside, but after victories we enjoy…” he searched for a safe word. “…Celebrating. Once the princess is a courtesan she will be expected to be present for these gatherings.”

“Which will enable me to be the coalitions eyes and ears! Everyone knows that people are more lax and open when they are satiated and happy. I shall take advantage of this.” Finished Allura, whose expression morphed from one of hostility to one of gratitude at the Blades leader. Kolivan was glad that he avoided a possible lecture and felt gratified at her show of appreciation. 

Coran was unmoved. 

“This is foolhardy princess! Zarkon is not known for benevolence. Who’s to say that he wont end your life just by looking at you? He’s killed people for the most minor of indiscretions! “ 

Kolivan stepped in both verbally and physically. He moved instinctively between the princess and her majordomo.

“She will not be permitted to serve Zarkon. His harem may only consist of True Blood Galra.” No, we hope to gain intel on his equally nefarious son Lotor. 

“We don’t know much about him other than the fact that he is credited with over a dozen subjugations in our quadrant of the galaxy. No one can figure out his movements or his tactics.” Allura added, embellishing the need for her espionage to take place. “Cracking his methods may prove to be instrumental in the fight against the Galra as Zarkon seems to be allowing him to have more and more control of military operations.” 

Coran huffed and struck with a counterattack. “It still makes no sense for you to go. Why cant a member of the blades just infiltrate and get what we need? I daresay they’ve been successful in gathering intel in previous situations.” 

In an uncharacteristic gesture, Kolivan sighed and threw himself down on the rigid couch facing the control panel. “ If I had a member to spare, perhaps we could get in for a couple of hours, but we don’t have the manpower or the dexterity in order to maintain a long term investigation in the heart of the Galra capital. Not after our last operative, Thace was discovered by the witch Haggar.” 

“Allura glided in front of Kolivan to face Coran head on. As she moved to fling her arms out in exasperation, her hair whipped backward, brushing Kolivan’s exposed arm. “Coran you KNOW that since the Galra have started using biometrics to identify their citizens and military, old fashioned infiltration wont work. This is the best way to ensure our victory!” 

“But Princess!”

“I’m sorry Coran. I hate to pull this card, but I must remain firm in my decision. I am completing this mission no matter how long it will take. I risked my life to fight the Galra in a lion. Surely I will risk it again no matter what the arena is like. I am the princess of Altea. My people depend ON ME to defend them. They serve me but I am also their servant and no amount of discretion, or decorum is going to stop me from doing so.” 

In an unexpected show of gentleness, she grabbed Coran’s tense hand and squeezed, her eyes softening as she looked him square in the eyes. 

“My father gave everything he had for his planet. He said that sacrifice is a part of the royal burden and no ruler is exempt. He said I would know when I am called to sacrifice. I was called when I fought in the Blue Lion, now I am called again. Oh Coran, we fought tooth and nail to save Altea from destruction when Zarkon first attacked. You can’t expect me to give up now. I wont. Not until I draw my last breath”

These final words were spoken with such conviction that no one spoke for a time afterwards. 

After several minutes, Coran let out a sorrowful sigh and moved his hands to grasp the princess’s shoulder. He matched the solemnity . 

“King Alfor told me something as well princess. He told me If he ever passed before his time, that I was to love you, cherish you and protect you as If if you were my own daughter. I would have done so even if it wasn’t an order….I suppose I have to get used to the never letting go part of parenthood.” A soft smile bloomed over Allura’s face as she enveloped her father figure into a hug. 

“I …I suppose I am overreacting. You of course have proven yourself over and over. Like Lance said, you’re the heart of Voltron. And you’ve brought us all together to face this last great evil in the universe.” The adviser smiled, bringing his mustache up with him, but his eyes welled up with tears. “ I trust you Allura, daughter of Altea.” 

One last squeeze preceded Alluras happy squeal. “That is all I ask Coran. I will NOT let anyone down. I will get that information. Nothing will stop me. Nothing will stop US from victory.”

A slow clap reverberated through the atrium of the control room. Three heads turned to see the Black Paladin leaning against the threshold. Shiro stepped forward, his white hair like starlight in the azure electronic glow. “Spoken like a true rebel. We’re with you 100% Princess.”

Allura finally released Coran to give him her full attention. “Thank you Shiro. I knew I could count on the paladins for backup. 

As if on cue, the rest of the paladins filed into the control room. They assumed it was safe to enter after breaking the news of their plan to Coran. 

Hunk strode in all smiles. “SWEET. We are all ready for Operation Seduction.” 

A pregnant pause. Keith groaned and slapped his head with his gloved hand, but the sound was overshadowed by a screeching sound that belonged to no other but Lance. Kolivan’s hands balled into fists though he knew not why. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Allura began, half regretting her decision for asking. 

Hunk scanned his beady eyes around the room. “Uh, aren’t you like a concubine going in to finesse the warlord prince? With skimpy clothes, and snake charming and incense and belly dancing…and…”

Pidge intercepted the conversation immediately. “OK WOW HUNK. YOU CAN STOP NOW. It’s not like you could make this anymore awkward!” She reached up and grabbed his ear and pulled him to the kitchens before he could make anymore observations. 

“Thank the SAGES I don’t know what those things are.” Coran exclaimed. 

“I don’t know, The dancing bit sounds a bit intriguing…”Allura lazily observed, casting her eyes upward in thought about that bell-ee dancing hunk spoke of.

“Oho, It IS. Trust me on that.” Lance ignorantly interjected. 

An increasingly flustered but silent Kolivan ruminated on Hunks indication as the rest of the paladins devolved into angry exasperation centered around the blue paladin. 

###################

“This is it Princess. Once we enter, there is no turning back.”

“Yes Kolivan, I’m well aware. I haven’t prepared for this mission to turn tail at the start.” 

“ I understand. I just have to make sure..” 

“Do you ask your operatives 9-10 times after you’ve assigned them a task if they are sure they want to do this?” Allura looked pointedly at her Galra escort. The two of them sat in an incognito speeder on a hill overlooking the Daibazaal trading hub, a place where very expensive, or very live goods were traded, bartered and sometimes taken by force.

“No. I do not.” 

“Do not start with me. As I have said repeatedly, I am prepared for this.” 

“I cannot help but inquire…”

“Kolivan.”

“My apologies Princess.” He said in a terse voice. 

“Oh, I know everyone’s concerned…” She reached a delicate hand to touch his forearm tightly grasping the gear. Kolivan had to use every mental barrier to prevent himself from reacting to her gentle, by-the-way touch. “But I am a grown woman now.”

Indeed, he thought to himself. 

“Thank you by the way.” Allura offered. He tore his gaze off the target to look at her. Her azure eyes captured her serene smile, which was accentuated by the blush pink lip lacquer that adorned her lips. 

“I am doing my duty.” He offered plainly and dumbly. 

“No, I mean for my preparation. Your lessons in Galra culture and politics proved crucial to my mission success. As a princess I admit, I am used to speaking my mind when and however I please. It will be…challenging to defer to another’s commands. But like I said. I will do anything to complete the mission.” She finished with conviction, her thoughtful look morphing into iron will. 

Kolivan regarded her for a moment. Subconsciously he took in her features for he did not know how long it would be before he would have the chance again. Her silver hair, crystal eyes and graceful form would be gone from him shortly, and he was having a harder time processing her imminent absence from his life than he thought. 

Since Ulaz led Shiro to their rebel hideout his life’s work lay deeply intertwined with Voltron, and with her. One look at her regal countenance had him bent at the knee with devotion. Since that moment he has fought for her and even alongside her. Against the witch Haggar, she emanated with a Galra’s fighting spirit wrapped in Altean grace. An intriguing combination. He lamented that he would not be able to see how this would manifest in their plot against the empire.

“I am pleased you found my assistance worthwhile.” 

“Immensely. Your support means much to me.

“I am gratified to hear it Fala.” 

Allura turned in her seat and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. 

“Fala. Your code name. The more comfortable you are with your false identity, the better. As you are not accustomed to such falsehoods the transition may be difficult….” A pause “forgive my impropriety Your Majesty.”

She giggled, a sound Kolivan thought would never be directed towards himself. Dare he take another stolen memory of her for his own?

“It’s all right Kolivan. Good on you for thinking it.”

“Where did you get it, If I may ask.” 

“It was my mother’s name.” She softly offered, a miniscule, yet pertinent intimacy between the two. 

“An emotional attachment. This will make it easier for the assumption.” 

“You talk as if you have been through it a thousand times. Tell me Kolivan, besides your current name, how many names have you taken on?” 

A long pause. The smallest of smirks crept along the border of his face invisible to her. 

“Very astute princess.” He tore his eyes away from her visage. “Many.” Was his simple answer. 

“I’m sure,” She said softly. 

A loud beeping noise ended their period of introspection. They looked at each other for confirmation and shared a determined nod. Kolivan drew the cruiser to the final rendevouz point. 

*************************************************************************

The Galra and the Altean stood outside of the heavily fortified door, waiting to be acknowledged by the sentry. Kolivan took this time to address Allura as the princess one last time. 

“Princess,” his voice barely an audible whisper

“Yes Kolivan,” she answered in equal tones 

“I apologize for anything I may say or do during the initial sale. Fidelity is paramount.” 

They stood close enough to one another where no one would notice an Altean slave girl gently link little fingers with her captor. Neither did they notice the reassuring squeeze she gave him in response. 

With a resounding click the rectangular viewing hole snapped open to reveal a more sinister pair of amber eyes narrowed in defensiveness. 

A low guttural inquiry was made to Kolivan who answered in equal gruffness. The shifty eyes flitted from him to her to him again. The second time the creature’s eyes landed on her they lingered, and roamed. Kolivan all but barked at the man to be let in, to which the Galra dejectedly agreed and began the sequence to open the heavy set of triple doors. 

Once he was out of ear shot and the loud groaning of doors was sure to dampen any conversation Kolivan asked..

“Are you ready Fala?” 

Allura, eyes full of steel and soul full of nerve answered without a hitch “ Yes, Master.” 

The Galra and The Altean crossed the threshold. 

 

 

*****************  
Allura made sure to perfect her acting skills before saying she was ready to accept this mission. But the expression of sorrow that befell her features was anything but practiced. The doors opened into a cacophony of shouting and movement. Galra of all walks of life swarmed the interior, pushing their way to various tables of unreleased tech, weapons and various supplies. Often vendors and customers tried to out-yell each other, as whoever gave the most dangerous threat was considered the winner in the deal. Trailing by Galra of some distinction, could be seen with gaunt, emaciated followers often loaded down with the parcels frantically hurrying to catch up with their owner. 

“Slaves…” Allura bemoaned discreetly. The harsh atmosphere of hostility made her have an unusual urge to grab Kolivan’s hand, as she did before those doors opened. 

But she could not. The Blades leader stomped ahead of her dressed in a long, hooded trench coat with a high quality Galra citizen combat outfit. He was shrouded in the color black, and he seemed almost a stranger to her as she “demurely” followed behind him, eyes downcast with hands placidly grasped in front. She too, was assumed to be one of the gaunt, emaciated followers, but hints of her curves showed themselves through her hooded long cape drawing the eyes of many an interested Galra. However, Kolivan began a low warning growl to intimidate any of his countrymen who wished to start trouble. 

Master and slave walked down endless haphazard corridors, Allura would be at a loss if she attempted to escape. Kolivan led her through a labrynth until they reached the most secluded area of the complex. Kolivan stepped through the threshold without question, but she could not help but stop in her tracks at what awaited her at the entrance of a series of haphazardly strung together tents. 

Girls. Girls of every age chained together. Crying, wailing shouting. Girls of every race in their known galaxy. Allura dared to lock eyes with a wild woman who was abruptly freed from the line by her captors and all but dragged to a stately looking Galra warrior with a sickening grin. 

“FALA!” Rang through to her, snapping her out of her terror. In fact, it was a foolish thing indeed to lose sight of Kolivan, her only protection against this horde of brutes. Hurriedly, she stepped into the shelter within a shelter and returned to her masters side. 

It was worse inside. 

More girls, but all were of age, and dressed in scantily adorned shifts no doubt adorned with fake baubles and golden plated chains. Some flaunted their figures as Kolivan passed by, others bore holes into his visage with glares of venom. She trudged on. 

They reached the center of the bazaar-like selection ring, and were greeted by a slovenly, middle aged balding gala who dressed more elaborately than any citizen she had ever seen. When Galra were not military they seemed to favor gaudy bulky designs with the common theme of purple, black, silver and gold. The four eyed male slithered towards Kolivan. His long claws balanced a gold plated encased black lacquered pipe in each hand. He took a prolonged suck on it, and exhaled clouds of fluorescent green smoke.

“So,” he spoke in a nasal croak. “You must be Antok. We spoke over the holopad. Tell me, was your journey pleasant?” He finished with a grin that revealed three rows of sharp teeth. 

‘Antok’ would not have any of it. “ I brought my goods for sale. Are we doing this or not. I have other business.” Allura noticed Kolivan had also changed his voice, a good two octaves deeper than his already low baritone. The tone reverberated between her shoulder blades and settled in the pit of her stomach.  
The dealer was not put off by the gruffness. “Yes yes. I completely understand. Now. Show me your little captive hmm? So secretive over the phone…I hardly know wha……”

He stopped mid sentence when he spied her markings under her hood. 

“An Altean,” he whispered reverently. Shiftily, he darted his eyes to his periphery and motioned for the two to step into his ‘office’, which consisted of lavish carpets and pillows cast around haphazardly. A large elaborate canister had hot coals placed underneath it, Allura saw jeweled boxes containing a familiar fluorescent green substance suspiciously close to it. 

“Ah, dont mind my relaxant. It’s only used when I am engaged in business.” His words were spoken to Kolivan but his eyes remained transfixed on her frame. Now, he rubbed those clawed fingers together in relish. “Let….Let me see her.” 

“Fala. Disrobe.” Kolivan stepped back to make her the centerpiece.

Fala began, with a practiced look of hesitation back to Kolivan. “B..but..”

“NOW.”

It took Allura a while to perfect the amount of shakiness needed to suggest fear, but here in the moment, there was little pretending. She found the clasp of her robe and gently let it fall to the ground to reveal herself. The slave trader let out sounds of hushed awe. 

Foregoing the more risqué outfits she was bound to wear, she decided on a midnight blue shift constructed of woven linen. Deep slits revealed her legs, bearing pink hip marks. The dress covered her breasts but revealed the shoulders and their marks. 

“Turn.” Her hair, bound together in a single braid followed the path of her spine downwards, cutting a symmetric line down her shapely hips and backside. The effect was perfect for a Galra slave of middle caste. She wore no jewelry, save for the silver collar that had to be part of the ensemble to show her servitude. 

“Exquisite. Absolutely exquisite. It must have been hell keeping this one out of your sheets. A sacrifice to our leader indeed. I must commend you on your loyalty to the empire….such skin, He took the pad of one finger and ran it down her arm slowly, as if her was savoring her feel. The trail left behind felt like white hot burns deep to her nerve, such was her disgust. 

“Surely you want this one for a nobility position. Such a beauty. You are right to bequeath her to higher station.”

“I want her for the Royalty idiot. Do you really think I would sustain a slave so painstakingly if I do not receive an obscene reward? I have not left a mark or blemish or scar on this whelp, even though she has tried my patience many a time.”

“Ohoho! And she has a fighting streak I presume. Yes, she is perfect. You were right to entrust her to me for “safe keeping” Although, lovely as she is, she is not full Galra. She will not be permitted….

“And don’t you think I am aware of that!” Allura could not tell if his anger was practiced or true. “I want her to serve the prince.”

“Ah! Even better! She would make a lovely first addition to his harem! It’s scandalous really, A crown prince without a Harem! With his…well…well known affinity for Altean oddities, he will not turn away such a gift.”

“GIFT? I. Want. A. SALE. ” Kolivan loomed over the short Galran who began to choke on the smoke of his pipe. He coughed loudly, hoping to stall. 

“Ah! I misspoke, I misspoke. I will make the necessary arrangements. And uh, just to be sure. You can confirm without a doubt that she is untouched? They will examine her you know.” 

Kolivan was at his wits end. “ If you ask me another unnecessary question…”

“Noted. Good. Now theres the issue of payment….”

Allura zoned out. She wanted to process the small bits of information she gathered. The prince of Daibazaal had an affinity for Altean things? She wondered to what capacity. Did he collect curios? Study languages? It baffled her, so she chose to rationalize it by thinking he only did it in the way hunters like to display their kills. There was no way a son of Galra would ever embrace the enemy. 

“Well then my friend it’s settled. 2.3 Million GAC as we discussed.” He handed Kolivan a small chip no doubt filled with the currency. He snatched it and ran it through a small scanner and grunted as the light flashed green. 

“Good. I want her sold as soon as possible. I get 60% of that sale. Do not forget.” Kolivan turned with great conviction, set on storming out of the tent. 

“Master, please.” Allura spoke, hoping this was a good time for more embellishment. “ Please, don’t sell me! I’ll listen, I’ll behave! please…”

“Silence Girl. Your new masters will not tolerate your impudence.” He did not turn around or stop his gait. He knew if he dared turn to face her, he would swipe his blade at the dealer’s throat and whisk the princess away. He would ruin the mission and undoubtedly lose the friendship of Allura forever. So he maintained course, and exited the tent. 

Now she was alone. Now all her talk would have to become action. 

She maintained a downcast look. Miraculously a tear or two managed to fall from her eye. Her Galra captor regarded her expression. “Girl. Was he a good master?” 

She dared not look into his eyes. She gathered her thoughts. She had no idea how to truthfully answer that question. Kolivan was a good man. He was honorable, fearless and loyal. She truly was thankful for a friend like him. 

“Yes.” She answered finally.

“Then you are luckier than most. Come. You are not long for this place. We have one stop, then we are going straight to the palace. A slave like you is a diamond in the rough and I intend to collect.”

He sauntered out of his”office” and returned to the main hall, he flipped a cover and pressed a red switch. Within minutes two Galra sentries appeared.

“We require passage.” Was all he said. He gathered a cloak of his own, and left his pipe. “Come girl.” 

She obeyed, pushing herself to follow behind her escort. She was thankful she would not have to dwell in this horrid environment, but felt a twinge of guilt for the other girls whose lamentations could be heard all around her Settling in her very bones. She was doing this for them. She would do it to someday free them of this demeaning life. With renewed conviction, she continued her walk. She refused to hide her determination. 

*****************

Kolivan had an excellent vantage point from his secluded cruiser position. Using advanced spying binoculars he was able to track the movement of Allura, who agreed to have a small chip inserted on her body, so that if anything went amiss, they could locate her and extract her. 

 

He opened a holo frequency to the castle of lions. 

“Kolivan here. White lion has entered the den. I repeat. White Lion has entered the den.” 

 


End file.
